1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, and particularly to a method for manufacturing a color electrophoretic display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional electrophoretic display devices are black and white display devices. In order to make the electrophoretic display devices stand more competitively in the marketplace, the color filter is generally used to achieve a colorful effect of the traditional electrophoretic display devices. Thus, the electrophoretic display devices can satisfy the colorful trend of the current display devices.
Currently, a traditional color filter applied in a color electrophoretic display device generally includes a glass substrate and a number of color filter patterns disposed on the glass substrate. The traditional color filter is adhered to an electrophoretic display layer of the electrophoretic display device to achieve the colorful effect of the electrophoretic display device. However, the electrophoretic display layer is also generally disposed on the glass substrate. When the traditional color filter is adhered to the electrophoretic display layer, a number of air bubbles are generated between the traditional color filter and the electrophoretic display layer. As a result, the color filter and the electrophoretic display layer can not be adhered together flatly. Thus, the production eligibility rate of the electrophoretic display device will be reduced, and further the display quality of the electrophoretic display device will be affected.
Additionally, for carrying the electrophoretic display device easily, the flexible electrophoretic display device is developed. However, the traditional color filter including the glass substrate can not be applied to the flexible electrophoretic display device to achieve the color effect. Recently, a flexible color filter suitable for the flexible electrophoretic display device is being researched. For example, the flexible color filter is manufactured with a color photoresist in a low temperature process and a transparent flexible substrate having a characteristic of anti-high temperature. However, when such flexible color filter is adhered to the electrophoretic display layer, the alignment of such flexible color filter and the electrophoretic display layer is difficult due to the flexibility of the transparent flexible substrate. Moreover, the thermal expansion property of the transparent flexible substrate will cause the inexact alignment of such flexible color filter and the electrophoretic display layer, thereby reducing the production eligibility rate of the flexible electrophoretic display device, and further affecting the display quality of the flexible electrophoretic display device.